


残疾

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 一个坑, 一个未完脑洞, 残疾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 残疾路人米*****





	残疾

*****

 

达米安没有了右小臂，一场意外爆炸，他的那个灵活的小手被炸碎了，只能截肢。

或许会有残疾人英雄，但显然达米安没有那种兴趣，他也没去上学，康复后没有呆在家里，而是到处走走。

他现在处于一种矛盾的状态，迷茫与不甘，他痛恨自己残疾，这有很多事情很不方便，而且身体残缺吸引更多的目光让他很不高兴，定制的义肢还有两个月的工程，可他现在也没有什么想要做的。

“或许你应该找找朋友。”

布鲁斯给了个不怎样的建议。

残疾人学校到处都是跟他差不残缺的家伙，他的伤在这里相比被放小，但达米安对里面的学习课程很无聊，他对聚在一起的友善游戏没什么兴趣，可意外的是，他在这里发现了别的黑暗面。

人的种类里包括恋残癖，有几位比较漂亮的孩子都有一些特殊的朋友，达米安不太情愿的去僵硬接触，但对方很友好的分享他们的经历。

“他很喜欢我残缺的脚。”

一位女同学说，她拄着拐杖，为了恋人而不用义肢，保持她伤口愈合的肉不被压迫变形。

听着就奇怪，达米安不太想探究这种心理，这里会有体育课，有老师会帮助他们换衣服，但达米安不需要，他单手的撑开，动作不显得僵硬。

“哇哦！”

他旁边有同学惊叫。

“达米安！你身上有好多的伤痕！”

所有人都看过来了。

“有刀伤呢！”

“噢，他的烧伤跟我的很像。”

“他背上有好多密集的手术缝纫口…”

老师们阻止了这种议论，但达米安还是听到让他意外的。

“他太漂亮了。”

是一个左臂只剩下一小截前端的男孩说。

“他会很受欢迎。”

不对劲。

达米安有些调查的心思了。

* * *

 

学生之下总会有很多交流，在第一次体育课后达米安受到了一些别的欢迎，那些孩子脸上与别人里面潜在的丧气样子不相同，他们有着别样的自信以及光，他们称赞达米安小臂的伤口的愈合，圆滚滚的肉，中间有条因为缝纫而往里面凹进去的线。

“看来他们没把你多余的骨头砍得更多。”

“我知道。”

那场手术达米安是清醒的，抗药性让他无法昏迷，他看着他的手被往里挖出碎骨，肌肉被他们分开两连长的，好让医生有位置缝合。

“你可以穿更好看的衣服，达米安，这里没有人会嘲笑你。”

这些同学的衣服都很时髦，没有打算遮住残疾的地方，有些人还给他们的断肢弄上装饰。

“好的。”

达米安认为他们不是为自己而打扮的。

即使达米安脾气不好，但大家都没多排斥它，显然，残疾会让人性情大变，这里的小朋友们或多或少都会看到极端的家伙，达米安显得脾气不错，而且为人很好。

他们更多的交集，形成一个小圈子，达米安能更加清晰发现有些同学对血包有不齿的神情，而且在他身边的同学也没有掩饰他们有自己的慕残爱好者，这或许有点互相需要的意思，但达米安要找出别人鄙夷的原因，他去询问对他露出恶心表情的同学，得到的是，他们的朋友全是成年人。

“他们资助你，这很棒吧。”

这个瘸腿男孩嘲讽达米安。

“你知道我的家庭。”

达米安平静。

“那又如何？你们就是无法承受自己的残疾，你们需要赞美，需要别人爱，但他们爱的不是你个人，只是你残缺的肉。”

达米安不认为这是不好的，精神创伤总需要互相利用，但，他们这个年龄就是不好的。

所以他决定去弄个破坏，虽然很多人会不高兴。

混入同学的派对不难，只是里面的成人或许过多了，达米安觉得他们看他的样子就是商品，

 

衣服脱下来好看多了

伤口是美

（没脑洞了


End file.
